


Give and Take

by ShutUpandPull



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpandPull/pseuds/ShutUpandPull
Summary: Mini-Fic # 6: It's been a long day for Kate, and the weekend begins with a bit of help from Rick and a remedy that he finds always does the trick - as does she.





	

Rick had left the precinct an hour ago on his way to meet Alexis for an early dinner, which worked out just fine for Kate as the four case files on her desk still needed to be reviewed and completed before she could duck out for the weekend. She spent most weekends with him at the loft now, the one ahead to be no different, and they’d agreed to just meet there when she was done for the night. 

She knocked on his door a bit before 7:00pm and was surprised to be greeted by Martha, who was on her way out for the evening. She’d actually made it there before Rick and, with Martha running late for her social engagement, she was left to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet on her own while she waited for him to get home. Given the day she’d had, she considered it a most fortuitous opportunity.

She wasn’t certain if she’d actually fallen asleep, but the sound of the key in the lock a short time later shook her from some state of less-than-full alertness. It took a moment or two, but Rick finally noticed her stretched out on the couch, catching him by surprise as she hadn’t answered his earlier call or replied to his subsequent text message.

“Hey, I assumed you were still at work. You didn’t answer your phone,” he said, his voice filled with soft joy at the unexpected sight of her.

Kate got up, met him halfway and they shared a hug neither seemed to want to relinquish - so neither did. “Gates actually kicked me out so I was done quicker than I thought.”

His arms pulled her in tighter and his lips dropped to her ear, “Lucky for you, that never happens to me,” he teased. Kate laughed against him and it felt like everything. “Are you hungry? Can I make you something to eat?”

“I’m fine, thanks, maybe later. Right now, I think I’d like to just sit for a little while. Is that okay?” She was wiped out and not much in the mood for fuss.

“Of course, yeah, whatever you want. I’ll just go change my clothes and I’ll be right back. Save me some room on the couch, would ya?” Rick said with a smile as he headed for the bedroom. “I know how much you like to hog it.” 

When he returned, he found Kate already settled back in and comfortable. He lifted her legs at the calves and slid in underneath, her lower half across his like a seat belt. “I’m sorry it was such a rough day. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just being here with you helps, Castle, but…” 

“Ah, yes, say no more. Rick’s magic antidote to the rescue, yet again,” he said happily, knowing well what always seemed to work. He slid his hand slowly down her leg and began to work her foot with his fingers. 

“Oh, my G--,” Kate sighed, unable to form the words to complete the expression of immediate ecstasy. She was gone, fast.

Her every sound, every facial expression, every sharp inhale of breath compelled his hands to linger and persist. “You know, Detective, they say every spot on a person’s foot corresponds to a specific part of their body, and just the right amount of pressure in just the right--”

“You don’t say, Castle,” Kate interjected, sensing exactly where he was headed. “Actually, wait, you _do_ say - every time you do this. How about tonight, for a change, we aim for less commentary and more of that spot over… _God,_ yes, there.”

“First, your sarcasm is noted and always adorable. Second, I know precisely where your spot is,” Rick replied with an audible grin, increasing his pressure as he said it to drive home his point. “Yep, there it is,” he continued smugly as her body shifted in response to the sensation. “Come on, Detective, you know we men never ask for directions.”

She had little energy left for what he clearly wanted. Her day had taken everything she had. But, there were his hands and his fingers, and she knew her body’s irrepressible response to them was having an effect on his because her legs were still draped across his middle. And there was his damn self-satisfied tone that aggravated her but made her want him, too, and, and, and…God, there was that spot and she couldn’t take it one more second.

“Castle,” she exhaled, pulling herself up and onto his lap in one quick motion, using the back of the couch as leverage, her eyes and her lips now mere inches from his.

“Is…is there something wrong?” he stammered, feeling her press into him.

“I was just wondering, Castle. You said you never _ask_ for directions.” Her voice dripped with insinuation. “But how are you at _taking_ them?”

 


End file.
